


Request

by Sherloqued



Series: Answer Before Night [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Lagertha asks the Gods for guidance.





	Request

At dawn, Lagertha walked through the holt, until she arrived at the fjord's edge, gazing off into the mountains.  It was a sacred place.   She bowed her head.  As she closed her eyes, all else around her disappeared, save for the distant caw of ravens and the gentle murmurs of the trees.

_Hail to Thee, Day_ ,  she said, as she began her prayer.   She felt confused, not knowing what to do - where to turn, whom she should trust.  She asked for strength, and for victory, of course, but also what she should do.

_What is it you ask of me?_


End file.
